Neville's Unexpected Love Affair
by haddy
Summary: Neville finds unlikely love in one of the schools' teachers, but this will be no easy romance as always for Neville, nothing goes smoothly.
1. Love at First Flight

**Neville's Love Affair**

Chapter 1 - Love at First Flight

Neville Longbottom felt like an outcast at Hogwarts these days. Harry's fame had gone to his head, Hermione and Ron are deeply in love and Neville is now completely on his own. Although no one really paid any attention to him, everyone knew him for his clumsyness and hopelessness at magic.

Neville spends most of his days lurking around the Hogwarts grounds staring longingly at the Quidditch pitch wishing he was good at something. However, there was always one person that was willing to help Neville accomplish his dreams. This person was a teacher at Hogwarts and she liked to be called Madame while handling her balls. Neville was turned on by this and his wand always stiffened at even the thought of this woman.

Today, on the other hand, he actually decided to wander up into the Quidditch pitch to find a seat in the stands to watch the training for the upcoming match. This was rather adventurous for Neville as he never normally gets further than greenhouse 3. As he was admiring the players' flying and beating skills he noticed the woman of his dreams approaching.

"Hello, young Neville," Madame Hootch cooed.

"Oh sorry, Madame, i know i'm not supposed to be here," Neville stuttered with severe awkwardness.

"No, i'm glad i've seen you actually. I've noticed that you seem rather interested in what our team offers."

"..Well i've always liked Quidditch but i'm rubbish," Neville began to sob.

"Maybe you just need some proper training, young wizard. I'm sure i can supply some sort of arrangement," Madame Hootch suggested, "perhaps some private one on one training sessions?"

Neville seemed pleasently surprised at this offer and immeadietly accepted for his one on one time with the mesmirising Madame Hootch. They had decided to start on the following Tuesday.


	2. Embarrassing Encounters

Chapter 2 - Embarrassing Encounters

Neville was almost at the point of fainting with nervous excitement as he gathered his equipment for his upcoming training session with the beautiful teacher. He didn't understand why he felt this way toward such an older woman, a teacher at that. He did suppose Madame Hootch was a rather odd choice of the female specie to crush on, but that's Neville. Always the odd one out. Unlike many other students he never shared his feelings and emotions with his friends, mainly because he didn't have any to trust.

Jumbling his freshly cleaned cloak into his bag along with stumbling around with his broom he managed to drag himself out of the Griffindor common room. People curiously stared at the sight of Neville, of all people, carrying a Quidditch broom whilst making his way down the ever-changing flights of stairs.

To his surprise, Madame Hootch was promptly standing at the end of the corridor awaiting Neville. As soon as he laid his eyes on her stunning features and athletic yet feminine build he instantly felt his trousers were one size too small. This made him feel embarassed, but she hadn't noticed from that far away, thank god.

"Neville! Are we ready?" she called from across the distance.

He had never seemed so eager to participate in an acitivity all his life, only because she has since become his favourite teacher at Hogwarts. This could be his chance to get to know the real Madame Hootch, not the seemingly cocky and strict one when teaching Quidditch. Neville always knew she had a soft side for him ever since he broke his arm and she was the only one willing to help.

As he ran up to greet her, his clumsiness had gotten in the way as he suddenly tripped over his bag and his broom flew out of his hands and landed with a loud crash on the hard, cold stone floors. Madame Hootch instantly whipped back her dark cloak and ran over to Neville's rescue for the second time.

"Oh dear Neville, you can't be this clumsy on the pitch. We will make sure of this," she reassured.

Neville felt even more embarassed than he did a couple seconds ago about his hard-on and only just manag ,ed to spit out a few words, "Th-thank you Madame Hootch."


	3. Making Magic

That training session the previous day with Madame Hooch went really well for Neville. He felt for once in his life he might actually have a chance at being good at something. But of course, none of this would be possible without Madame Hooch who he surprisingly got on brilliantly with, maybe too much for students and teachers. None of it seemed wrong for Neville though as he hasn't really been close to anyone before.

Because the first training session was so successful Neville thought he'd pay her a visit to discuss future arrangements.

On his way to Madame Hooch's personal living area Neville kept reliving the training session over and over again in his head and how much she kept praising him. He wanted to talk to Madame Hooch about continuing these training sessions and he couldn't even bear the thought of not having a reason to spend time with her anymore.

Neville arrived outside Madame Hooch's office door and knocked twice. She abruptly opened the door to reveal Neville who smiled sheepishly up at her radiant face.

"Come back for more have we, young Neville?" She teased. Neville nodded shyly.

Madame Hooch herded Neville into her office and closed the door behind her. That was when Neville noticed she was in nothing but her night gown. Neville immediately felt his cheeks flush a vibrant tomato red. This didn't go un-noticed my Madame Hooch.

"No need to get embarrassed Neville boy. I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" Madame Hooch flirtatiously smirked.

"N-no, of course not Madame." Neville choked out.

"Neville, young wizard, when i am not teaching you there is no need to call me Madame dear boy." Madame Hooch winked.

"What are you insisting, um, um, um, Hooch…?" Neville questioned.

"Maybe something more fun then just Hooch dear boy. How about…Hoochy?" Madame Hooch cackled.

"Oh…I like the sound of that," Neville paused, "Hoochy." He stepped towards her while reaching his hand out for Hoochy to grab…and she did. With no hesitation they are in each others embrace as if they have been doing this for many years.


End file.
